Freeman Penthouse (D14)
After spending over a century as human, Termian Diplomat Arnus Prime realized that the Earth was his home. He built the components of his ship into his headquarters in Dakota City. History TBD Features Communications Freeman Center Infonet: The Freeman Center is connected to the world wide web through the Infonet. August can connect with the Freeman Center Archive, Freeman and associates casefiles, and the Info Tool through the Infonet. Computer Info Tool: The Info Tool is a computerized database of virtually everything known within the Cooperative. It even contains very detailed files on the cultures, languages, history and technology of Sol III (Earth) thanks to Icon's accounts of his life on the planet. The Info Tool acquires new information from written documents, verbal accounts, and visual data inputs. The database can even scan an item (organic or inorganic) and store its molecular structure within files called "software." Apart from storing and retrieving data, the local access to the Info Tool can also link to and control any computer-operated device. Defense system Terminan Pod Blisters: Defense blisters from the life pod have been reinstalled on the roof and disguised as cooling towers the pods house positron beam casters and field generators. Fire Prevention System Damage Control Element: The Life Pod's Damage Control Element suppresses threats to the integrity of the Freeman building; fires, floods, and Sabotage. The system even administers repairs damage to the building. Gym Wellness Bay: The Residence level houses a combination Gym and Infirmary. with the support of the Info Tool and maker, the Gym is able to tailor equipment and routines to optimize results. Mobile Electron Collision Engine: The false floor houses an electron collision engine that powers the penthouse and propel the life pod into orbit and travel space. Infirmary Wellness Bay: The Residence level houses a combination Gym and Infirmary. with the support of the Info Tool and maker, the Gym is able to tailor equipment and routines to optimize results. Laboratory Library Info Tool: The Info Tool is a computerized database of virtually everything known within the Cooperative. It even contains very detailed files on the cultures, languages, history and technology of Sol III (Earth) thanks to Icon's accounts of his life on the planet. The Info Tool acquires new information from written documents, verbal accounts, and visual data inputs. The database can even scan an item (organic or inorganic) and store its molecular structure within files called "software." Apart from storing and retrieving data, the local access to the Info Tool can also link to and control any computer-operated device. Living Space Freeman Residence- The penthouse is August Freeman's home he lives in the master suite and entertains on the residence floor. Power System Electron Collision Engine: The false floor houses an electron collision engine that powers the penthouse and propel the life pod into orbit and travel space. Security System Workshop The Maker: The Maker is a molecular factory that can construct any physical item, molecule by molecule, from structural data files stored within the Info Tool. These data files are called "software" while the objects created by the Maker are known as "hardware." The Maker operates by tapping the vast energies of the reactor form Icon's Starship and converting them into matter used for the construction of hardware. The Maker can create any item, terrestrial or extraterrestrial, in a matter of seconds as long as its structure is on file within the Info Tool. These include medicines, machinery (e.g., vehicles), clothing, and even food.The Maker can repair or modify constructed hardware by altering its molecular structure according to the whims of its user. References Comics Vine Icon Article: http://comicvine.gamespot.com/icon/4005-47395/ Re: Gamebook's builds: Power Profile heroes by hs5ias » Sun Nov 10, 2013 6:14 am :http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=57140&start=15#p1362567 Wikipedia Icon Article: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Icon_%28comics%29 Category:Skyscraper Category:D14 Category:Freeman Suites